Fate's Repetition
by Potter'sfamily
Summary: Why her? Another life to try again. Would she ever be successful? A new life brought with it hope that this many be the last. That she would achieve her goal and get to live out her life. Only this time she is in another time and out of her element. Now she must learn how to be a different person and figure out what she is trying to achieve.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"The powers think not, so time undone

Magic restored, wars must be won

One new witch will change it all

Knowledge will make him fall"

"Dear child, we will try again. Last time, well, you made it worst. We don't blame you dear. So this time we gift you with knowledge and sight, so you may complete your task."

"Why me" Hermione screamed "You do it! I can't keep doing this, I have no idea who I am anymore what I am fighting for."

"Dear you know why. A mortal must be the one to kill the monster. We can help you but do not have the ability to kill another. You know why you fighting as well dear, we see it every time you are with loved ones you fight for them."

Hermione huffed, she knew the Powers were right but she didn't want to admit it "where am I going now?"

"You are now Mirzan Potter. We put you farther back then ever before. If you are successful, we made arrangement for you to live as Hermione too. Your two selves will merge together at some point and you will have all the memories of all your lives. You will get to live your life as Hermione without war and worries."

"How much farther back?" Hermione asked with concerned.

"You will see, think of me if you ever need help"

Hermione woke with a headache; she always had a headache. Sitting up in bed she looked down at herself, if she had to guess she was about four years old. The youngest she had been since her very first life. She would have to meditate later to learn more about this life. First though she needed to file the last away.

Taking a deep breath, she started from the beginning. It was hard to remember that long ago. Hermione Ganger born 1983. Her very first life before fates decide she was their puppet to manipulate. She died her fifth year at Hogwarts, killed in the Department of Mysteries. She was then Hermione Granger born 1980. This time she made it through her sixth year. It would have been Harrys third year but there was a mishap with Professor Lupin's furry side, and both Harry and her died, she did not like thinking of that. This went on and on, each time Hermione failed and died. She was almost always brought back to a time just before she was to begin at Hogwarts and most of the time Hermione Granger. So, this was a first for her, a different person, and a different time to change. At least it would be interesting this time around she thought to herself. If she had to guess, she probably lived ten or more lives at this point. A few had been really short lives, so she was not sure of the actual number. Her longest life thus far had brought her on a horcrux hunt, but they were unsuccessful before Voldemort took power. That had been one of her least favorite lives and deaths, she still had nightmares about the torture she endured.

It was strange the way it worked. It was like the life she was currently living was her own in every way. The others from the past were like stories she knew better then anyone. She lived them and they were hers, but still, they were more like stories she relied on for information. Although, the skills she developed remained with her. Hermione had done an extraordinary amount of research during her second life but could only find theories of someone creating multiple lives. She found a children's story once of a witch who lived many lives in an attempt to complete a goal. Hermione could relate to that and often wondered if it had been based on a real witch. Either way Hermione found rather quickly that her magical skills did not "reset" with her body. Instead she was now a four year-old who could probably take a life without a wand if she focused.

Now she was Mirzan Potter and had a new life to live. A new chance to win the war. She was smart, cunning, powerful, and would not lose again. She took a deep breath and focused on herself. Asking who is Mirzan Potter. As always, she watch the memories of herself fly by. That's what being an occulement meant, her memories were hers for the viewing. Her personality was overwhelming. Her knowledge obtainable.

She did learn a few new things like the fact she was not originally Mirzan Potter. She was actually Mirzan Albrath the last line of the Albrath family. A family that held a great deal of power in France. She was a target because of that, and her parents died protecting her. Mirzan Albrath was raised by her grandmother until their home was raided and Mirzan was sent away for her safety. Her grandmother died in the raid, so it was also assumed Mirzan too. The Potters adopted her quietly to keep her safe. No one even knew her true story.

Well here goes a new life Mirzan thought to herself as she settled herself in bed hoping for a good night of sleep and possibly a new name.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beginning Again

Hermione had long ago decided to live each life she was giving as the one she would be stuck with forever. So, she did her best to be Mirzan Potter. To learn what her parents were teaching and in less than three months she felt at home in this new life. She truly was Mirzan, in every aspect. She was the little girl her parents adored, she wore beautiful dresses made by the family house elf, Mibitee. She learned customs and curtsies from a private tutor with her brother James, as well as the basic courses taught in school. She learned what her place was designed to be in this world. She had never known so much about pureblood families, like the fact pureblood was not even the right term. It was ridiculous some of the things that her family did and expected of her, but slowly they were growing on Her. Long ago she let go of a lot of the stigmas she entered the wizarding world with. So, Mirzan Potter was an excellent student who wanted to know everything there was to about the life she was given in this time and trying to embrace it. It was an opportunity she had never been given before.

The months turned into years and she became closer with her family. Epically with her twin brother who swore it was his job to protect her. He often snuck into her room to hold her as she cried in the night. James assumed it was about her life before she was adopted and was always so kind about it, never asking question just being there to support her. Besides still having nightmares, she was truly enjoying life which was strange given the past twenty or so years she had lived.

In her free time Mirzan contemplated what exactly she was doing twenty years before her time. What was it she was supposed to accomplish here? Why was she the twin of James Potter? That was a shock when she learned this detail. She had always been a muggle born, figuring that because it was easier to make a place for her in the world when the family was not well known. But now, she is a part of a very well know family; and not only does she have to win a war that has not technically started she has to play the part of a well-rounded daughter in a prestigious family. Whose hand in marriage is coveted even at her young age and her marriage a political move. It was so far from anything she had ever done before. The question was, what was she supposed to be focused on? Was she supposed to plan for the down fall of Voldemort in the shadows or was she to use the station of the life she was given to bring around his down fall? No matter how much she thought about the Powers, that liked to mess with her so much, she could not contact them to get any answers. So in the mean time she was enjoying life in a way she had not done in years. She tried to live each day to the fullest, letting go the worries associated with the unknown. Figuring if she was not doing the right things the Powers would contact her like they said they would this time.

The twins were growing up much too fast for Dora, she was so happy to have them. Both were a miracle in her eyes, and she was going to miss them greatly when they went off to school in a little more than a year. She could not believe they were almost ten. Minerva was sitting in the family lounge with her as she shared some of her concerns over the twins going to school. The magical world was at a strange point, there were some people who clung to the old ways, there were some who perverted it, and there were some who wanted to change society away from the old ways. No matter which side others were on there was a chance they would be against her children. The last in the line of a powerful old family. It was good that there were two of them, but she feared they would still be targeted as school. This fear brought her back to her current conversation.

"So you want me to tutor the children, before they enter Hogwarts" Minerva asked a little skeptical of what Dora was asking.

"Yes just this summer" Dora answered trying to sound as sure of herself as she could. Charles had pulled some stirrings at the ministry to allow the twins to be tutored by a Hogwarts teacher. Something that was traditionally prohibited out of fairness to all students. But Dora felt very strongly about the subject. She would not let her children go anywhere unprepared.

"Well I have never taught children outside of Hogwarts and don't have a curriculum put together but I don't see why not." Minerva said still a little unsure.

"Wonderful" Dora smiled, it took less convincing than she expected. "Why don't you come meet them they are currently in their afternoon lesson."

The women chatted casually as Dora escorted Minerva to the classroom. They slipped in the back just in time to see Mirzan correct the tutor about what the properties of monk skin were.

"So, Mirzan is my daughter, she is very bright, and James is my son. James is less focused but still very studious, mostly because he likes to use his new knowledge to improve his pranking skills." Dora whispered to Minerva.

Minerva was actually a little surprised by the material they were working on. It should put them ahead of their peers when they go to Hogwarts.

"So what exactly do you want them to learn from me?" Minerva asked "it appears they are already studying any basic materials that would benefit them when they start at school" She concluded after looking around the room.

"Mostly I want them to know a little more about Hogwarts and the dangers they may experience there. As well as charms and shields they can work on when they get to Hogwarts. I have always believed they need to know what they are up against and be prepared to defend themselves"

"That is not what I thought I would be teaching" Minerva said honestly "I don't know what I would be able to tell them. what type dangers do you expect them to face?" She asked unsure what of Dora thought could threaten her children at school.

"I will get the twins to answer that" Dora said knowing that the impact will be harsher coming from children.

"James, Mirzan" Dora called "I would like you to meet a professor from Hogwarts, this is professor McGonagall"

"Good afternoon, how are you both doing today?" Minerva asked in her stern voice she uses for her first years. Only it did not seem to effect these children the way she expected, they both smiled at her and greeted in kind.

"So professor what do teach at Hogwarts" Mirzan asked

"I teach Transfiguration, it's one of the most complex subjects you will study at Hogwarts"

"I look forward to the challenge" James told her with a grin that made Minerva shutter.

"So children" Dora cut in already proud of her children "Would you please tell the professor why we are concerned with safety outside the manner"

James began speaking before Mirzan even comprehended that she got to see Minerva almost two years before she expected. She was very excited to build a relationship with Minerva again, a woman who in many of her lives was a mentor and a friend.

"Well professor, Mirzan and I are the last in the line of the family Potter. Due to the influence of the family we are targeted so others can gain control of the family influence. We are threatened by those who would inherit the Potter property, if Mirzan and I were to die the properties would be held secure for twenty years to ensure no member of the family is still alive or anyone has any claim. After that time limit the property would be in essence auctioned to any of the other historic families. Another threat is directed at Mirzan. She is the first Potter female in many years and that title will put a target on her back. There are many families that would encourage their children to propose or befriend Mirzan, her marriage will be one of the biggest political moves of the century. It will declare that family as an ally of the Potters and therefor provide protection to that family. People will have and unhealthy interest in Mirzan and I will not stand for that." James stated adamantly.

Minerva was shocked, of course she knew all of that, it was common knowledge that the Potters were the last of the line but children should not be burdened by that responsibility at such a young age. These were children who would enter Hogwarts and be constantly watching their back. Unsure of the motives of the friends they would make. Of course she would help them in way she could.

"I would be very happy to help the children protect themselves." She told Dora, "and you two, no matter what house you end up in please feel free to come to me if you need help."


End file.
